The fallen angel
by Ann Marie Von Teschen-19
Summary: Continuación de "Tears of blood of an angel" Un hombre con un hoyo negro en lugar de corazón y una mujer que renunció a su corazón ¿Podrán volver a amar? ¿Podrá librarse Bella de la maldición que la persigue y ser feliz?
1. Let it go

DISCLAIMER: Los personaes le pertenecen a S.M.

Bueno, estoy de regreso después de estar una larga temporada sin escribir. Espero les guste la continuación de la historia.

"Let it go"

El sol brillaba en el lienzo azul, se mostraba un día caluroso y agradable para descansar a lado de la alberca, actividad que hacia una chica de cabellos rubios. En el complejo donde vivía la alberca se encontraba desocupada, dejando para ella sola el lugar.

La mujer sonreía mientras estaba recostada en un camastro usando un traje de baño de dos piezas color azul y llevaba lentes de sol.

Hacía mucho que la rubia no tenía tiempo tiempo libre y no era que le gustase, pero los demonios solían salir cuando no se mantenía ocupada pero en esta ocasión no tenía más opción.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente con los hermanos Swan y que ella había solicitado una investigación detallada de la mocosa Swan pero Seth se había encontrado que la policía había desechado expedientes y evidencias del caso hacía años así que era buscar una aguja en un pajar. Lo cual había detenido abruptamente los planes de la mujer. Los últimos días se había mantenido ocupada en su empresa, arreglando el trabajo de los próximos meses, ocasionando que se quedara sin nada que hacer y siendo esa la razón por la cual tomaba el sol a un lado de la alberca.

Aunque tampoco debía olvidar quién le ayudaba a mantenerse ocupada: Edward Cullen. Ese hombre apuesto y elegante últimamente la buscaba y ella se acercaba. Ambos contaban con una relación, que la rubia calificaba, como compleja, ambos podían pasar horas conversando como viejos conocidos dejando de lado al despiadado destructor de empresas de carácter combativo-agresivo y a la desconfiada y despiadada mujer de negocios turbios. Cuando ambos conversaban podías ser solo Edward y Bella, viejos amigos y viejos amores.

Los dos podían pasar horas conversando únicamente pero siempre había algo que hacía que la mayoría de sus encuentros terminaran entre sábanas, era como si la calidez del cuerpo del otro les llamase y ambos encajaran a la perfección.

Lo complejo se encontraba en que ninguno admitía que la otra persona era valiosa para ellos. Su orgullo no se los permitía, las circunstancias no les dejaba aceptarlo.

Él no quería admitir el que ella de nuevo se había metido bajo su piel y ella no podía mostrar abiertamente el que ese hombre de nuevo había llegado a su corazón por la situación en la que se encontraba, no podía ser egoísta y arrastrarlo consigo a la muerte que seguro le esperaba, ahora su prioridad era detener a Aro Di Salvo.

Bella salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió a alguien acercarse… era él, una sonrisa se asomó por sus rojos labios pero no se movió de su lugar y no abrió los ojos.

-Si sigues bajo el sol arruinaras esa piel pálida- le dijo el peli cobrizo, el cual lucia imponente y atractivo como siempre con aquellos trajes italianos hechos a la medida.

-¿No te agradan las morenas?- le preguntó burlona la rubia- Porque temo decepcionarte pero no soy rubia.

-Tampoco morena- le dijo el hombre acercándose y parándose frente a la rubia, la cual lo miro- Tienes un cabello y una piel en un color perfecto.

-Solo a ti te agrada- le dijo la rubia sonriendo y levantándose del camastro

-¿Esperas la aprobación de alguien más?- le dijo el hombre sombrío.

-No, solo tu opinión me importa- le dijo la mujer jalando la corbata del hombre y acercándose para besarlo, beso que el hombre correspondió.

-Pensé que te encontraría en tu empresa- Le dijo el hombre, la mujer sonrío y se acercó a la orilla de la alberca, sentándose y metiendo los pies en la tibia agua.

-He hecho el trabajo de los próximos dos meses, no hay nada que adelantar ya- le dijo la mujer de mal humor, lo que Cullen captó.

-Eres adicta al trabajo. Le dijo el hombre de manera burlona.

-Tú no te quedas atrás- le dijo la mujer rodando los ojos- y dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No es común que vengas a verme sin pedir algo.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo a una fiesta de máscaras- le dijo el hombre

-No- le contestó simplemente la mujer.

-¿No?

-No, no lo haré si vienes a ordenar, en cambio si me pides que vaya contigo, como petición, lo pensaré- le dijo la mujer sonriendo, el hombre se acercó a ella- No te acerques… podrías arruinar tus zapatos con el agua.

-¿A qué estás jugando?- le preguntó el hombre, Bella sonrió con suficiencia.

-Que me convenzas, quiero jugar un poco, es fastidioso que asumas que cederé siempre que me pides algo- le dijo la rubia.

-¿Qué no es siempre es así?- le dijo el hombre altaneramente.

-Bien, esta vez será diferente- le dijo la muer entrando al agua, el hombre espero que la rubia se acercara de nuevo a la orilla.

-¿Por favor podrías acompañarme a una fiesta de máscaras esta noche?- le dijo el hombre de mala gana, la mujer sonrió.

-¿Por qué?

-Por favor- le dijo el peli cobrizo con una mirada asesina.

-Bien, manda la dirección a mi GPS, te veré en el lugar a las 9:00- le dijo la mujer reanudando su ejercicio mientras el hombre a esta una sonrisa furtiva adorno sus labios para después alejarse.

Después de estar en el agua una hora la rubia salió. Tomó su celular se cubrió con una toalla y subió a su apartamento mientras realizaba una cita en un salón de belleza cuando Seth Clearwater la llamó.

-¿Diga?- le contestó Bella.

-Bella te tengo noticias sobre la cría Swan, tengo testimonios de personas que la vieron en diferentes lugares después de que se reportó como desaparecida, además encontré direcciones, personas, datos del pasado de Carlisle Cullen que afirman que estaba ligado a Marco Vulturi en negocios turbios.

-¿Dónde figuran los Swan con esta relación?

-Intentaban estafarlo pero al parecer Cullen se retractó haciendo con esto que Vulturi se quedara solo, la policía lo siguió, casi lo atrapan, debía de vengarse Marco por esto así que planeaba secuestrar a la hija pequeña de Carlisle pero la cría Swan estaba cerca, la confundieron y se llevaron a la niña equivocada.

-Bien, te mandaré una dirección, quiero que me esperes ahí a las 10:00 en punto.

-Muy bien pero yo no podré ir contigo Jacob dio la orden que nadie más se comunicará contigo a partir de ahora, él no quiere involucrar a nadie más, otra cosa… han visto últimamente a Aro Vulturi cerca de tu empresa y peligrosamente cerca del departamento donde vives, te ha encontrado, debemos actuar rápido antes de que intente atraparte lo mejor sería que Jake vaya por ti ahora y partan lo antes posible.

-Tengo una fiesta Seth, no seas aguafiestas, dile a Black que lo veré a las 10:00 en punto en la dirección que te mandaré, nos vemos después- le dijo la rubia terminando la llamada. Suspiró para ir a cambiarse y dirigirse al salón de belleza, en el camino pensaría el cómo se despediría de Cullen, quizá lo volvería a ver dentro de varios años o quizá esa noche sería la última vez que lo vería en toda su vida.

El reloj marcó nueve campanadas cuando una hermosa mujer bajo de un coche negro. Con paso lento y elegante se acercó a la entrada del salón, cuando entró a este vio por un segundo a su alrededor, antes detestaba a cada una de las personas de ahí, superficiales y falsas, pero con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a sobrellevar las fiestas de ese tipo hasta le llegaban a agradar algunas.

Al instante localizó a su acompañante, el hombre más atractivo e imponente del lugar, sin prisa se acercó a él mientras lo observaba, llevaba un traje de color negro, de corte inglés, con chaleco, zapatos del mismo color, camisa blanca, corbata de moño y cubriendo sus ojos un antifaz de color negro. Edward escuchaba aburrido a un hombre desgarbado y sin porte, la rubia sonrió, si el hombre simplón no fuera alguien importante Cullen lo hubiera ignorado para aislarse en algún balcón o esquina del salón con una copa de coñac entre los largos dedos.

El peli cobrizo al sentirse observado levantó la mirada y se encontró con una bella mujer que lo miraba fijamente, ella llevaba el cabello castaño rubio sujeto en un moño bajo, su vestido era rojo sangre con detalles plateados, con un corte de línea A, de forma triangular y de un largo que llegaba al piso, pendientes negros, un collar estilo barroco con piedras preciosas como, lapislázuli, granate y diamantes negros, la piel se veía blanca como porcelana, los labios eran igual de rojos que el vestido y los ojos, velados por unas pestañas negras, brillaban mostrando su color verde grisáceo bajo el antifaz plateado.

-Buenas noches- le dijo la mujer a Cullen pero el compañero de este sonrió y se adelantó al peli cobrizo.

-Hola preciosa- le dijo el hombre simplón.

-En realidad no hablaba contigo- le dijo Bella al hombre con tono despectivo que el hombre no capto.

-¿A quién más podrías dirigirte? Cullen tiene una prometida y yo estoy soltero, tengo fortuna y soy guapo, soy el mejor partido- dijo de forma altanera el hombre, la rubia rodo los ojos.

-Eres un arrogante, odio a los pedantes, así que da media vuelta y desaparece- le dijo la mujer fastidiada, el hombre se acercó a ella dejando un espacio mínimo entre ellos.

-Si no me voy ¿Que harás?- le dijo burlón el hombre, Bella estaba por responderle cuando el peli cobrizo alejo al hombre de la castaña situándose frente a la mujer de forma posesiva.

-Sino te largas yo haré que te vallas de una forma no muy agradable- le dijo Cullen en forma que no dejaba lugar a objeciones.

-Te dejará, preciosa, después no digas que no te advertí- le dijo el hombre simple, a lo que Cullen le gruño mientras el otro hombre se alejaba.

-Vaya sujeto tan desagradable no sé cómo lo sigues tratando- le dijo la mujer fastidiada.

-Compraré su empresa dentro de poco, está por quedarse en banca rota, veo sus puntos débiles donde atacar- le dijo el hombre a lo que la castaña sonrío.

-Típico de ti- le dijo Bella.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le preguntó Cullen.

-No te gusta bailar.

-No esperaré que se acerque otro idiota a preguntarte si quieres bailar.

-Sabes que no soy de tu propiedad Cullen- le dijo la mujer mientras se encaminaban con las demás parejas de baile.

-Pero ellos no lo saben- le dijo el hombre mientras comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de la música.

-El sujeto dijo que estabas comprometido ¿Es que no se han enterado de que rompimos el compromiso? Eso es extraño, generalmente ese tipo de rumores corren- le dijo Bella confundida, el hombre no contestó, había escuchado los rumores y hombres temerarios se habían atrevido a preguntarle pero él solo los ignoraba.

-No tiene importancia- le dijo el hombre- Dime, ¿Por qué regresaste a ser la Bella de años atrás?

-¿Lo dices por mi apariencia? Bueno, mantenía el color de mis ojos y mi cabello de otro color porque no quería que Aro Di Salvo me encontrara pero él ha dado conmigo así que ya no tienen caso seguir escondiéndome- le dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me agrada que ya no te escondas tras el rubio aburrido y los ojos verdes simples- le dijo el hombre a lo que castaña sonrió.

Pasaron lo que parecieron horas bailando, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, no pronunciaban palabra alguna, además que no era necesario ya que solo el sentir la calidez del otro era más que suficiente para ambos pero nada es eterno, un mesero se acercó a la pareja y se dirigió a Edward.

-Señor el anfitrión quiere hablar con usted de negocios- le dio el mesero, el peli cobrizo asintió y se alejó de la castaña- Por aquí, por favor.

Le dijo el mesero abriendo camino entre los invitados, el hombre peli cobrizo estaba por seguirlo cuando Bella lo tomó de la muñeca.

-No vallas, quédate- le dijo la rubia pero apenas pronuncio las palabras se sorprendió ya que era lo que pensaba, algo que no debía de haber expresado, su mente y cuerpo la habían engañado.

-Bella, son negocios o acaso ¿Tienes miedo que los lobos se acerquen?- le preguntó burlón Cullen refiriéndose a los hombres del salón que no le quitaban la vista de encima, la rubia aparento una sonrisa burlona mientras en su interior ocultaba toda emoción.

-Lo lamento, no sé en qué pensaba- le dijo soltando la muñeca del hombre y dejándolo ir.

-Sal al balcón no te verán ahí, te iré a buscar en un par de minutos.

-Claro- le dijo la mujer para después observar como el hombre se alejaba entre la multitud.

- _Adieu l'amour impossible_- dijo en un susurro la mujer mientras enviaba un beso en dirección de Edward para después dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida. Camino por el estacionamiento y se fue alejando poco a poco de las luces del salón para acercarse a un auto que la esperaba a un lado de la acera, abrió la puerta del copiloto y subió.

-Demoraste- le dijo una voz masculina.

-El tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes- le dijo Bella al piloto.

-Espero hayas disfrutado de la fiesta porque es la última de su tipo a la que asistirás- le dijo el hombre encendiendo el auto e incorporándose al tráfico.

-No quiero hablar de esto por ahora, solo conduce- le dijo la rubia a Black mientras observaba por la ventana despidiéndose de San Francisco, despidiéndose de Cullen, esperaba que algún día pudiera volver a verlo por lo menos en un momento fugaz.

Edward Cullen salió a los balcones, después de conversar con un socio alrededor de cuarenta minutos, buscaba a la castaña pero no la encontró por ningún lado, buscó en cada rincón del lugar pero nada. Como último recurso se dirigió a la entrada del salón, con cierto sentimiento desagradable en el pecho al presentir lo que sucedería.

-¿Salió una mujer hermosa con un vestido color rojo sangre, cabello castaño rubio y antifaz plateado?- le preguntó Cullen a un hombre que custodiaba la entrada.

-Sí, hace aproximadamente media hora- le contestó el hombre, Cullen se dirigió a su auto y a toda velocidad fue al departamento de la rubia, se estacionó frente a la entrada del apartamento; importándole poco que el portero corriera tras de él diciéndole que no podía dejar su auto ahí, subió al ascensor y se dirigió al piso donde vivía la castaña. Al llegar se dirigió a la puerta, la cual golpeó repetidas veces y cada vez con más fuerza, al no recibir respuesta el hombre quitó un extintor de la pared y golpeó el aparato donde se deslizaba la tarjeta-llave que abría la puerta hasta romperlo, entró al departamento y se sorprendió al ver lo que encontró: las cortinas estaban tapando la entrada de la luna, los muebles estaban cubiertos con sábanas para cubrirlos del polvo, las plantas habían sido retiradas. Cullen se dirigió a la habitación de la mujer y encontró el armario vacío, la cama perfectamente tendida, no había rastros de las pertenencias de la mujer.

Edward se paralizó por un momento pero cuando la sorpresa paso, la ira se apoderó de él, comenzó a tirar los muebles a tirar todo lo que estaba a su paso hasta que lanzando el buró de la habitación encontró en el suelo una foto, era él y Bella años atrás, estaban en la fiesta en la que la vio por última vez antes de que ella desapareciera. Fue hasta ese momento en que Cullen se dio cuenta que quizá pasarían años antes de volver a verla o incluso jamás la volvería a ver, se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda en la cama mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cobrizo cabellos.

Ella se había marchado, ella le había dicho que se quedara pero él solo se alejó. Golpeó con los puños el piso de madera, ella se había ido; de nuevo, y ¿Qué había hecho él para impedirlo? Nada, de nuevo ella se había marchado y él no lo había impedido, su orgullo, su cobardía, su estupidez habían evitado que le pidiera que se quedara… Ahora era demasiado tarde.


	2. No more fears

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M.

¡Hola guapuras! Sé que deben querer matarme porque no había actualizado pero tengo una buena excusa: es mi final de semestre y estoy volviéndome loca con exámenes, trabajos finales y evaluaciones así que el tiempo que tengo para escribir es mínimo pero he estado pensando es que para estar en contacto cree un grupo en facebook donde pueden estar en contacto conmigo directamente, un lugar donde pueda dar señales de vida, donde pueda hablar con todas y dar uno que otro avance. ¿Que les parece? Espero sus comentarios.

_**No more fears.**_

No eran más de las once de la noche, la ciudad era cubierta por el manto oscuro nocturno, en el cielo no brillaba estrella alguna y la luna era cubierta por densas nubes grisáceas. Bella miraba como los edificios se veían borrosos ante la alta velocidad del automóvil y a momentos deshacía arrugas imaginarias de su vestido de cocktail, a su lado; manejando el auto estaba un hombre elegante, de presencia un tanto sombría con un atractivo casi rústico, llevaba puesto un traje a la medida de color gris… el hombre era Jacob Black.

-Bien, el avión nos espera, estaremos ahí en diez minutos para dirigirnos a Chicago- le dijo el hombre a lo que la mujer asintió. A lo largo del día ella había recibido una llamada, de una mujer, la cual le había pedido una cita con ella pues, de acuerdo con las palabras de la mujer, tenía información que le interesaría.

-Debes comenzar a cuidar tus pasos Bella, tienes libertad condicional ¿Lo recuerdas? El rastreador bajo tu piel te delata, pronto comenzaran a sospechar y comenzaran a seguirte.

-Lo sé- le ido la mujer simplemente.

-Debemos encontrar la manera de arreglar esta situación, debes reformarte Bella o sino nunca te dejaran ir, debes cambiar- le dijo el hombre con los ojos en el camino.

-Lo sé, pasaré el mayor tiempo posible en la compañía no saldré de ahí más que por unas horas al día, así no me meteré en problemas- le dijo la mujer sin mirar a su acompañante.

-¿Estarás en la compañía? No, nos iremos a Francia, al pequeño pueblo en el que planeábamos vivir desde un inicio, no saldrás de ahí hasta que tu rehabilitación esté completa, ya veremos quién se hará cargo de la empresa más adelante- le dijo el hombre, Bella lo miró con odio pero casi mordía su lengua para no decir nada ante lo que le decía Black.

El viaje a Chicago fue largo, donde el tema de conversación había sido el cómo podían convencer al jurado de Francia que Bella era una nueva, confiable y buena ciudadana para que le quitaran el rastreador, además de que el hombre propuso una lista de cosas que la castaña podía comenzar a corregir, ella no decía palabra alguna solo escuchaba pacientemente.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad del viento la castaña de dirigió de manera inmediata al auto para que el moreno condujera hasta la dirección que tenían de la casa de la mujer que los había contactado. Al llegar, a primeras horas de la mañana, una mujer de varios años ya, esperaba en el pórtico de la casa la cual era una casa hogar para niños huérfanos.

-Iré contigo- le dijo Black estacionando y saliendo del auto.

-Será que mejor me esperes- le dijo la castaña.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué no quieres que escuche?

-No, es solo que no quiero que me limites al preguntar.

-No debes hacer muchas preguntas Bella ¿De que servirá? En cuanto vallamos a Francia de nada te servirá lo que descubras.

-Sabes que no dejaré esto inconcluso, no me lograrás apartar de esto. He visto morir a muchas mujeres a manos de ese asesino, no dejare que esto quede así. Aro debe pagar. Además que si este no cae nunca podremos estar tranquilos, él no descansará hasta matarme.

-Te protegeré- le dijo al hombre a lo que la rubia sonrió amargamente.

-Has intentado atraparlo por años yo estoy más cerca de lograrlo que tú porque sé cómo piensa Aro. Sólo quiero hablar con ella.

-Bien, te esperare aquí- le dijo la Black a la mujer la cual dio media vuelta y fue al encuentro de la mujer, la cual le sonrió y caminó dentro de la casa dejando la puerta abierta para la rubia y dirigiéndose a una sala.

-Sea bienvenida señorita Peeters- le dijo la mujer de edad avanzada- Sé que está aquí porque está interesada en obtener información de Marco Vulturi.

-¿Usted que sabe de él?- le dijo la mujer de manera directa.

-Primero necesito saber ¿Dónde esta él? ¿Qué ha hecho para que lo esté buscando?

-Le puedo decir que es un demonio andante, quiero detener lo que está haciendo, ponerle un alto- le dijo la mujer de manera firme, la señora asintió.

-Desde que llego aquí ese muchacho tenía en su mirar oscuridad, maldad, él creció en las sombras, le intenté ayudar, sabe Dios que lo intenté, traté de arreglarlo y quizá ese fue mi error, intentar arreglarlo cuando lo que debía hacer era aceptarlo, comprenderlo y ayudarlo- le dijo la mujer de cabellos plateados mientras lágrimas rodaban por la aún blanca piel- Estuvo aquí hasta los dieciséis después de ahí no sé a dónde se dirigió, jamás volví a escuchar de él pero puedo decirte que tenía un amigo, un muchacho de buena familia, al principio creí que Marco lo amenazaba para que estuviera con él pero después me di cuenta que ambos eran parecidos y tenían un acuerdo en común, el nombre de ese chico era Carlisle, no recuerdo el apellido, era algo con C.

-¿Cullen?- preguntó la castaña sorprendida

-¡Así es! Carlisle Cullen- le dijo la mujer.

-Y ¿De dónde es Marco Vulturi?- le preguntó Bella a la mujer

-Es de Italia.

-¿Cómo llego a Chicago? ¿Por qué dice qué el creció en las sombras?

-Él presencio como su padre asesino a su madre, este fue condenado a cadena perpetua y el sería enviando desde Italia a Chicago con una tía para que lo criase pero no contaban que la tía muriera de un infarto antes de que el muchacho llagara a territorio americano y termino en esta casa hogar.

-¿Usted sabe cuál era el acuerdo en común que tenían Cullen y él?

-Ambos se divertían robando, haciendo maldades, eran vándalos. El chico Carlisle no necesitaba el dinero pero se divertía ayudando a Marco, se divertía causándole dolores de cabeza a su padre, creo que se llamaba Edward Cullen. A menudo venía a preguntarme si no sabía dónde estaba su chico. Si me preguntas un padre con muchos conflictos, según sé la madre de Carlisle murió en el parto y su padre siempre lo rechazó por esto, una vez; incluso escuche como el padre le decía al crío asesino. Ambos chicos necesitaban mucha ayuda pero solo se les presionó, se les intentó imponer y ellos simplemente se marcharon.

-¿Cómo se enteró que lo estoy buscando?

-Son pocas las casas hogares en Chicago, aquí todo se sabe, alguien me dijo que usted preguntó por Marco- le dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-Me fue de mucha ayuda su información, se lo agradezco- le dijo Bella levantándose.

-Querida, ¿Tú estás metida en problemas también? ¿Quizá te involucraste con Aro?- la mujer sonreía de manera comprensiva y amable.

-¿Tan evidente es?- le dijo Bella sonriendo

-Lo deduje por el hombre que viene contigo ¿Es tu custodio? ¿Tienes libertad condicional?

-Si tengo libertad condicional pero ese hombre es mi prometido.

-¿Prometido? Por lo que acabo de ver ese hombre trata de imponerse, quizá su principal objetivo es cambiarte- le dijo la mujer sorprendida

-He hecho cosas terribles, soy un monstruo, si usted supiera lo que he hecho también querría cambiarme, lo mejor es que cambie, de otra manera quedaré condenada a estar sola por siempre y… no me gusta la soledad, ese hombre es mi única posibilidad de no quedarme sola el resto de mi vida.- le dijo Bella desviando la mirada.

-Linda, eres una mujer hermosa, inteligentes y por lo que veo valiente, se ve que eres autosuficiente ¿Para que necesitas compañía?- le pregunto la mujer mayor con desconcierto Bella se acercó a la ventana y miró el auto donde la esperaba Black.

-He pasado mi vida sola, cuando era chica pase por cinco padres adoptivos, siempre regresaba al mismo lugar: el orfanato. Mi vida era una desgracia total hasta que conocí a los hermanos Cullen pero me aleje… después de ellos el hombre que viene conmigo es lo más cercano a la felicidad que he encontrado- le dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Y debo deducir que uno de los hermanos era un joven.

-Sí, lo amé pero el a mí no, así que escapé del orfanato, no quería ver su rechazo era más fácil creer que me recordaría con cariño, como a una hermana.

- ¿Y has buscado últimamente a ese joven?

-Sí, lo encontré pero de nuevo escapé.

-¿Por qué?

-Él… es una persona que no puede fijar su atención en otra persona que no sea él además que si me acerco, estoy segura que se alejará, el hombre que me espera en se coche es el único que se ha mantenido a mi lado a pesar de saber todo de mí, a pesar de saber que estoy rota y carezco de alma, él es mi salvación, es mi sol de repuesto, le quiero, quizá no lo amo pues los restos de mi corazón son incapaces de amar- le dijo la mujer de manera sincera.

-¿Estas feliz con él?- le preguntó la mujer mayor en tono un tanto sombrío.

-No lo sé, es difícil distinguir un sentimiento así cuando ya no sabes cómo se siente…

-Y el joven ¿Te ha dicho directamente lo que piensa?

-¿Edward? ¿Decir lo que piensa? Es más sencillo hacer hablar a una roca.

-Querida, somos humanos, nos equivocamos, quizá lo que necesitas es hablar con ese chico Edward, aclarar todo y sobre todo mejorar la concepción que tienes de ti misma. No eres un monstruo, deja de pensar en lo que dicen de ti, la opinión de los demás sobre ti no tiene que volverse tu realidad. Si amas a ese joven, díselo, ambos tienen derecho a ser felices, definitivamente tendrán que dejar el orgullo de lado pero resultará bien. Ese hombre que trata de cambiarte, no vale la pena, no está enamorado de ti en realidad, está enamorado de la persona que quiere que seas, de un ideal. Mereces más que eso linda.

-Gracias, lo pensaré- le dijo Bella abrazando a la mujer ya que sentía que un peso se había quitado de encima, era el mejor concejo que había recibido en su vida. Así que con una sonrisa salió el lugar y caminó al auto cuando estuvo frente, subió.

- Bien, el avión espera por nosotros, demoraste mucho- le dijo el hombre, la rubia miraba por la ventana sin responder pues pensaba en lo que le había dicho la mujer ¿Sería verdad que ella no fuera un monstruo? ¿Qué tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz?

Tardaron en llegar al aeropuerto una hora, tiempo en el cual la mujer no dejo de pensar el cómo se había dejado manipular por Jacob Black al sentirse sola, era humana y su fiereza, sarcasmo, su actitud sádica era un escudo para proteger a la niña vulnerable que aún vivía en ella.

-Iremos a Francia, iré a ver al capitán- le dijo Jacob apagando el auto.

-Yo iré a Italia- le dijo la mujer a Black.

-¿A dónde?

-A Italia, ahí está la siguiente pista.

-¡Debes dejarlo!

-Aro no descansará hasta terminar conmigo, no puedo esperar el que tú o la agencia lo atrape, pasaría el resto de mi vida con miedo e incertidumbre.

-No puedes salir de territorio americano ¿Lo recuerdas?- le dijo el hombre sarcásticamente.

- Sé cómo arreglarlo- le dijo la mujer sin inmutarse.

- No te dejaré- le dijo Jacob mirando al frente.

-Bien, ¿Sabes? Creo que esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

-Por fin te das cuenta, se está saliendo de tus manos, así que debes dejarlo- le dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-No hablo del asunto de Marco Vulturi, no daré vuelta atrás con eso. A lo que me refiero es a nosotros. Creí que eras mi única y última oportunidad de ser feliz, que no merecía nada mejor que tú, por esa razón te escuchaba sin importar lo que dijeras, por esa razón te toleraba. Me querías, a pesar de lo que hiciera tú regresabas y eras mi opuesto, pensaba que podía aprender algo de ti. Seguía contigo porque no quería estar sola toda mi vida pero no puedo seguir teniéndole miedo a la soledad, no seguiré contigo por esta razón. No permitiré que intentes cambiarme, así soy y no cambiaré sólo porque así lo deseas. No seré de esas mujeres sumisas que esperan todo el día al regreso del hombre, mujeres que sólo son adornos. ¿No soy la mujer que esperabas? Lo siento por ti. Adiós Jacob Black- le dijo la mujer saliendo del auto y dirigiéndose al jet privado.

-¡No puedes dejarme!- le gritó Black caminando tras Bella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Soy todo lo que estás en contra solo déjame ir.

-¡Eres una mujer egoísta, me engañaste, me usaste y ahora te vas! ¡Intento ayudarte! ¡Ayudarte a ser mejor persona!

-¿Ayudarme a ser mejor persona? ¡No! Lo que tú quieres es convertirme en tu ideal de "la mujer perfecta" ¡No quiero que me cambies! ¡No soy tú muñeca! ¡No te seguiré tolerando!.

-¡Es por Edward Cullen! ¡¿Cierto?! ¡Dijiste que solo te importaba por que no querías que muriera por tu culpa! ¡Pero no sólo era la vida como siempre decías! ¡Tú lo amas! ¡Por él me estas cambiando!

-Sí, le amo siempre ha sido así y seguirá siendo así siempre- le dijo la mujer dándole la espalda al hombre este se acercó peligrosamente pero un hombre alto, calvo de tez morena y traje negro impidió que Jacob se acercara más a Bella.

-El avión está listo señorita Ivanov- le dijo el guardaespaldas a la castaña.

-Gracias- le dijo la mujer subiendo al jet.

-¡Te arrepentirás! O peor ¡Te matarán!- le grito Black, la mujer no contestó, entró en el avión se sentó y suspiro mientras serraba los ojos.

-No hay vuelta atrás. No cambiaré por un hombre- susurró la castaña mientras sonreía. Ahora que lo pensaba se sentía tonta por haber permanecido tanto tiempo con un hombre, no por amor sino por miedo a quedarse sola. Siempre había creído que no debía dejar ver lo que había en su interior, que debía de ser una "buena chica" siempre, debía hacer que la quisieran, lograr ser alguien para que la amaran pero ahora eso estaba lejos.

Ella no necesitaba a alguien así para ser feliz, que le dijera constantemente que no podría ser nadie por su proceder que debía cambiar… pero ahora que lo pensaba eso no era así, claro que podía, ahora que lo sabía se sentía libre, feliz y viva.

Todo con Jacob Black se había acabado, no había vuelta atrás, se había ido la chica ideal que se había hecho a la idea que sería con Black… y no había arrepentimiento.

* * *

Las veo pronto.

Un beso y una abrazo..


	3. Sweet Nothing

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M.

Hola guapuras, pues me tienen aqui con otro capítulo, es corto pero espero publicar el siguiente capítulo esta misma semana. :D Gracias a todas las chicas que me dejan reviews, me impulsa a seguir adelante.

Disculpen por algunos detalles que se me van en redacción pero me emociona tanto publicar que a veces no reviso el texto más de una vez, intentaré que todos los capítulos tengan los menos errores posibles.

Sweet Nothing.

El cielo estaba despejado, la luna brillaba y se podían notar algunos puntos de luz en aquel manto negro, estrellas. Aquel panorama lo miraba una mujer de cabellos castaños rubios a través de la ventanilla del avión, el cual estaba por aterrizar,

Cuando el avión aterrizó la mujer bajo del avión y se dirigió por el largo pasillo hasta la banda donde recogería sus maletas.

Salió para ver en primera fila a una mujer de cabellos negros, piel pálida, figura estilizada y con una mirada preocupada, algo raro en ella, ya que siempre irradiaba alegría e impaciencia.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Bella- le dijo la pelinegra sonriendo aliviada.

-Me dijiste que era algo importante ¿No es así? Algo que no podía esperar, por esa razón tome un vuelo comercial, los odio- le dijo la mujer arrugando la nariz de forma graciosa- Ahora dime que es lo que sucede, me dijiste que era relacionado con Edward.

-Te lo diré en el auto- le dijo Alice llamando a alguien que les ayudara con el equipaje.

Al llegar al auto, pusieron las maletas en la cajuela, entraron al auto y se quedaron por un momento en silencio.

-Debes odiarme por lo que paso entre tu hermano y yo- susurro la castaña.

-No, sé que eres una persona diferente a la que conocí en preparatoria, disculpa por presionarte, seguramente has pasado por tantas cosas y yo presionando, no sé cómo me has tolerado desde que éramos una mocosa, somos tan diferentes ambas, con tu carácter no habría sido difícil el deshacerte de mí en un segundo…- comenzó a divagar la pelinegra.

-Alice, eres molesta a veces pero así me agradas, fuiste como una hermana para mí, fuiste lo más cercano a una familia. He cambiado, me he metido en problemas, por esa razón no puedo darme el lujo de estar en compañía de muchas personas, pero siempre serás mi amiga- le dijo Bella a lo que la peli negra sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Bien, es bueno saberlo, gracias- le dijo Alice limpiándose las lágrimas-Edward ha cambiado, en estos dos últimos meses que llevas fuera, él…ha estado viajando mucho.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Tiene una empresa que dirigir, empresas que comprar, cosas que hacer- le dijo Bella sobresaltándose un poco.

-¡No! No entiendes, él no ha viajado por negocios, ha ido por bares de mala muerte, antros ilegales, carreras de autos ¡En los últimos tres meses ha mal gastado millones de dólares!

-Y tú ¿Cómo lo sabes Alice?- le dijo la castaña levantando una ceja.

-Sólo lo sé.

-Compraste a la secretaria con alguno de tus vestidos de línea ¿Cierto?- le acusó Bella.

-Sí, debía hacerlo- le dijo la pelinegra sin arrepentimiento.

-Cuando lo sepa Edward te matará.

-No se enterará- le dijo Alice

-¿Y yo como figuro aquí? ¿Cuál es el problema? Edward es un adulto que sabe cómo cuidarse solo. Comienzo a pensar que el haber venido desde España sin hacerte preguntas fue tonto de mi parte- le dijo Bella comenzando a pensar que la llamada desesperada de Alice había sido otra alarma sin sentido de las que solo podía hacer Alice, causando angustia en la castaña desde que recibió la llamada de la pelinegra, en ese momento Bella no dudo en regresar a San Francisco.

-¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! Edward es un caos, se está perdiendo, diría que hasta ya tiene un problema con el alcohol y las apuestas, él no es así.

-¿Cómo sabes cómo es tú hermano si no tratas con él hace años?

-Es mi hermano, puede que nos hayamos separado pero compartimos sangre, crecimos juntos… bueno hasta que yo tenía diez pero aun así un hermano siempre será un hermano, parte de ti.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- le dijo la castaña suspirando.

-Mañana mi hermano tiene que asistir a una junta a Washington, un grupo de empresarios aprovecharon esta distracción por parte de Edward para tratar de quitarle la empresa ¡Tienes que hacer que vaya a esa dichosa junta!

-Bien, ahora ¿Dónde está?

-Acaba de llegar a la ciudad hace un par de horas, está en un club nocturno en el centro- le dijo la pelinegra poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad, encendiendo el coche y poniéndose en marcha.

Media hora después estaban en un club del centro de la ciudad donde la música se escuchaba hasta la calle, la fila que estaba fuera del club era larga y dos grandulones custodiaban la entrada.

-Bien, lo llevare a su apartamento y haré que valla a la dichosa junta- le dijo la castaña mirando por la ventana el club.

-Llevaré tus maletas a tu departamento- le dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

-Ok, te veré por la mañana para decirte como fue todo- le dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta del coche.

-¡Suerte!- se escuchó decir a la pelinegra antes de que la castaña cerrara la puerta.

Bella se encaminó a la entrada pasado a un lado de las personas formadas.

-Hola chicos, buenas noches- le dijo Bella a los custodios de la puerta.

-¡Bella! Que sorpresa verte aquí- le dijo uno de los grandulones sonriendo.

-Sí, bueno, apenas regresé a la ciudad, estuve un par de meses fuera.

-¿En qué podemos ayudarte? No se ve que vengas a divertirte- le dijo el otro de los guardias observando el atuendo de la castaña, el cual era un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa blanca, un saco azul marino, zapatos azul marino y cabello tomado en un moño alto.

-Vengo a buscar a alguien que al parecer en los últimos meses ha estado en fiestas constantes- le dijo la mujer soltándose el cabello y sonriendo.

-Vienes a buscar a Edward Cullen- le dijo uno de los guardias.

-Así es- le dio Bella sonriendo.

-Adelante, está en la terraza, al parecer recibió una llamada- le dijo uno de los guardias abriendo la puerta para que la mujer entrara, de inmediato la música estridente se escuchó aún más fuerte y risas se escucharon por todo el lugar, al parecer las personas de adentro se divertían.

-Gracias Tom, gracias Jeremy- les dijo Bella sonriendo mientras pasaba. Caminó entre la multitud que bailaba al ritmo de la canción "Sweet Nothing" hasta que pudo llegar entre empujones y pisotones a la terraza, ahí hablando por teléfono estaba Edward Cullen, lo observó por un momento estaba diferente de la última vez que lo había visto hacía tres meses, estaba pálido, ojeroso, se veía cansado y consumido. Vestía igual de elegante que siempre pero se podía observar a un hombre desgarbado y cansado. La mujer abrió la puerta de la terraza y la cerro tras de ella.

-¡No me importa si eres el presidente! ¡Déjame de marcar! ¡No haré un trato contigo!- le dijo Cullen a la persona al otro lado de la línea para después colgar- No estoy lo suficientemente borracho para hacer eso- murmuró el peli cobrizo antes de tomar un trago de la bebida que llevaba.

-¿Qué no estás lo suficientemente borracho? Pude percibir el olor a alcohol en ti antes de salir a aquí- le dijo la rubia, el hombre volteó a verla y sonrió.

-¿A quién tenemos aquí? Si es la pequeña Bella, como siempre apareciendo en el momento menos indicado para decirme que no tome más y que debo arreglar mi vida y después desaparecerá, como siempre- dijo el hombre de forma burlona.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado Edward?- le dijo la mujer acercándose al hombre pero este dio un paso para atrás con las manos a la altura de la cabeza mostrando las palmas.

-No te acerques, cada vez que intento tocarte te desvaneces- le dijo el peli cobrizo.

-No iré a ningún lado Edward, no esta vez, a menos que quieras que me vaya, claro.

-¡No lo digas! ¡Siempre te marchas! ¡Siempre es lo mismo!- le dijo Edward comenzando a exaltarse- ¡Es hora que te vayas! ¡No te necesito! O mejor aún tomaré hasta que te desvanezcas como los últimos tres meses.

-Esto es preocupante ¿Me has visto en tus borracheras? ¿Cómo tu conciencia?.

-¡Sí! ¡Estoy harto de tus partidas!

-Jamás me dijiste que me quedara- le dijo la mujer comenzando a levantar la voz.

-¿Y si lo hubiera hecho que? Dudo que te quedaras de todas formas. Parece que no eres capaz de estar en un solo lugar, debes de tener toda esa energía, toda esa vida, esa valentía… ¡Nadie puede retenerte! Claro, probablemente el único sea ese estúpido de Jacob Black.

-Lo he dejado- le dijo la mujer seria a lo que Edward sonrió amargamente.

-Y ¿Cuándo volverás con él? Ese es el maldito patrón, no te da lo que buscas, lo dejas y el regresa rogándote y lo aceptas de regreso ¿Qué tiene ese maldito sujeto? ¿Por qué lo escogiste a él sobre mí?- le dijo el peli cobrizo aventando una mesa- ¿Por qué es un maldito policía? ¿Sientes ahora respeto por la ley? ¡Bien entonces te alegrarás saber que no he matado nunca a nadie ¡Soy un sujeto legal! ¿Eso es lo que buscas?

-¡Intestaste matarme! ¡Y tu hermana estaba conmigo!- le grito la mujer sin paciencia.

-¡Las esperaba un estúpido auto que las desviaría! Pero al parecer sabías como manejar la situación. Cuando mandé al sujeto a intimidarte a tu trabajo, sólo tenía órdenes de asustarte, no de tocarte- le dijo el hombre pasando sus largos dedos por el cabello alborotado.

-¿Y los sujetos de las empresas que vendes? Los amenazas, los intimidas.

-Sólo eso, no más, no hace falta más en realidad, son tan cobardes… ¿Sabes qué? No importa, estoy peleando con un producto de mi enferma y obsesionada mente de mi amor frustrado de juventud y de ahora.

-No puede ser que estemos hablando de esto ahora que estas borracho- le dijo la mujer frustrada.

-¡Me largo!- gritó enfurecido Edward, la mujer se paró frente a el hombre.

-No iras a ningún lado- le dijo la mujer mirándolo de forma decidida.

-¿Quién me lo impedirá tú? No sé cómo no has desaparecido.

-Edward, cariño, te estoy esperando- le dijo al hombre una mujer teñida de rubio, con un mini vestido plateado, voluptuosa, con enorme tacones…una autentica hooker.

-Lo lamento pero él no ira a ningún lado, cariño- le dijo la mujer la última palabra con burla.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- le dijo la mujer recién llegada de forma despectiva.

-Soy Kate Ivanov y este hombre es mío- le dijo Bella parándose derecha con el mentón en alto y con aire de orgullo y altanería.

-¿Según quién? Él estaba entretenido conmigo hace unos momentos así que ¿Por qué no te esfumas?

-Eres una mujer cualquiera y vulgar ¿Qué es lo que esperas de él? ¿Un regalo caro y dinero? Bien, aquí tienes, unos aretes de oro puro con esmeraldas- le dijo Bella quitándose los aretes que llevaba y después yendo a Edward, tomó la cartera del hombre, sacó todo el dinero y le devolvió la cartera al peli cobrizo- Y aquí tienes quinientos dólares.

-Yo no quiero el dinero, lo quiero a él y él me quiere a mí- le dio la mujer de forma suficiente.

-¿A ti? Por favor, eres una cualquiera que frecuenta bares en busca de hombres borrachos, yo soy una modelo, directora de una de las mejores empresas del país en arquitectura, eso quiere decir que tengo fortuna , soy hermosa y no necesito del dinero de él, a mi lado eres una piedra así que hazte un favor, toma lo que te doy y esfúmate, no te humilles más, querida- le dijo la mujer castaña, a lo que la recién llegada tomó lo que le daba Bella dio media vuelta y entró al club con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

-Y ahora tú, es hora de irnos, mañana tienes una junta importante a la que debes asistir, y no creas que olvidaré que me debes un par de aretes- le dijo la mujer a Cullen, observó al hombre y se dio cuenta que no podría moverlo ella sola. Salió, llamó a los chicos de la entrada para que la ayudaran a mover al hombre hasta el automóvil de este para después dirigirse a la casa de él.


	4. Never Let Me Go

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM.

Hola guapuras! Se que deben estar molestas conmigo por no actualizar de forma constante pero la escuela y el trabajo me absorben de manera increíble. Estoy tratando de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Trataré de actualizar cada semana.

Gracias por seguir conmigo. Les dejo el capítulo.

Never let me go.

La noche parecía boca de lobo, el cielo nocturno estaba oscuro, no había ni una sola estrella, la luna estaba oculta, todo era oscuridad total.

Una mujer miraba por la venta el cielo oscuro con una expresión pensativa, no sabía en qué momento había llegado a esto, en que momento había orillado a la persona que más le importaba a saltar a un abismo, quizá había sido un error el regresar, en algún momento Edward superaría su partida y seguiría adelante.

La castaña miró tras de ella donde estaba el hombre dormido boca abajo en su cama con la ropa que llevaba en el centro nocturno horas antes. Bella se acercó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, observó las ojeras púrpuras bajo aquellos ojos de color verde esmeralda, la pálida piel que solía verse bronceada y lustroso, observó los labios pálidos que antes eran rojos. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿En qué momento había condenado a Edward?

Una lágrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla.

-Lo lamento- le susurró la castaña al hombre mientras acariciaba el cabello cobrizo, después se levantó y salió de la habitación, se sentó en el sofá mientras miraba el techo. En esos últimos tres meses había viajado por España, Francia, Italia y Alemania, había descubierto tantas cosas que aún no lo asimilaba todo, debía pensar que es lo que haría con la información que había descubierto y que haría con su vida de ahora en adelante.

No llevaba pensando en la solución a sus problemas más de un par de minutos cuando comenzó a sonar su celular, era Seth Clearwater.

-¿Hola?- contesto Bella al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Bella! ¡Te he estado buscando por estos tres meses! ¡¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?! ¡¿Por qué no podía contactarme contigo?!

-Tranquilo Seth, se supone que no podías contactar conmigo porque no quería que nadie supiera donde estaba, me deshacía de los celulares cada cierto tiempo pero este olvidé tirarlo ¡Felicidades! Me encontraste, no hagas tanto drama.

-¡Drama! ¡Estaba preocupado! ¿Qué tal si te sucedió algo y yo no sabía? Black no es muy comunicativo cuando se trata de ti, así que es difícil sabes de tu vida si tú no me dices, eres desconsiderada.

-¿Black no se ha contactado contigo?

-No, desde hace tres meses, deben de estársela pasando muy bien.

-Deje a Black hace tres meses en realidad, se estaba volviendo odioso y tedioso, estuve estos tres meses por mi cuenta.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Seth preocupado.

-¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

-Por alguna razón creías que él era lo mejor que encontrarías, cosa con la que difería.

-Me di cuenta que no era así, que a pesar de ser como soy Black no era mi mejor opción, no sé en qué momento me perdí a mi misma y comencé a depender de la relación viciada que llevaba con Jacob, pero ha terminado.

-¿Iras a por Cullen?

-No lo digas como si él fuese un trofeo.

-Bien, dime ¿Dónde te encuentras Bella?

-En San Francisco.

-¡Estás loca! Es muy probable que Di Salvo se encuentre aquí.

-Tengo información muy valiosa que puedo utilizar en contra de Aro, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Bien, tenemos que hablar, sé que debes estar cansada por el viaje, llámame cuando quieras que nos veamos y Bella… no estás sola, cuentas conmigo.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Eres un gran amigo Seth, gracias- le dijo la mujer terminando la llamada, se levantó del sofá y se estiró, eran las cinco de la mañana, no había dormido nada y en realidad aunque intentara dormir era poco probable que lograra conciliar el sueño.

Se dirigió a la recámara del hombre, se sentó en la orilla de la cama; a un lado del peli cobrizo y se acercó al oído del hombre.

-Despierta Edward, es hora de levantarse- le susurró la mujer, a lo que el hombre escondió su cara bajo una almohada. ¿Cómo hacer que se levantará? La mujer buscó el celular de Edward y apretó la tecla del sonido que estaba a un costado del aparato, haciendo con esto que el celular sonara con el tono de llamada entrante, al momento el hombre comenzó a buscar su teléfono a tientas en el buró a un lado de la cama, Bella siguió presionando el botón del volumen haciendo que sonará más alto el sonido de llamada hasta que el hombre levantó el rostro, pesadamente se levantó y medio dormido siguió el sonido que se dirigía al baño.

Al entrar a la habitación Edward vio a Bella a mitad del baño.

-Dame mi teléfono- le dio el hombre con voz pastosa.

-Ven por él- le dio la mujer retrocediendo hasta llegar a la regadera.

-¿Por qué no te has ido? ¡Desaparece!- le gritó irritado el hombre.

-Me temo que eso no sucederá pronto- le dijo la mujer, cuando el hombre estuvo con ella en la regadera, Bella abrió la llave del agua fría. Un chorro de agua helada cayó sobre ambos, el hombre se mostró desconcertado al principio pero un par de segundos después despertó totalmente.

-¡Estás loca!- gritó el hombre intentando salir de la ducha pero la mujer tomó firmemente la muñeca del peli cobrizo. Fue en ese momento cuando el ojiverde se dio cuenta realmente de la presencia de la mujer, la miro, pudo observar la mirada firme y el gesto fuerte de la mujer que lo tomaba de la muñeca.

-Así que realmente estas aquí- le dijo el hombre en un susurro.

-¿Quieres que me valla?- le preguntó la mujer sin expresión alguna, el peli cobrizo hizo caso omiso a la pregunta, se acercó a la castaña, la tomo de la cintura con una mano, mientras con la otra tomaba su barbilla.

-Te odio- le dijo el hombre a la mujer en un susurro.

-No es para menos- le dijo la mujer mostrando tristeza. El hombre no contestó, lentamente se acercó a los labios de la mujer y los besó con pasión, sin decir más.

-Tienes que ir a una junta, debemos estar en el aeropuerto en una hora- le susurro la mujer cuando el beso termino.

-No iré- le contestó Edward apoyando su mejilla en la sien de la mujer.

-No puedes dejar que digan que te derrotaron, que después de luchar por esa empresa solo un par de empresarios mediocres te derroten- le dijo la mujer.

-No quiero más esa empresa- le dijo en un susurro el hombre ya que si subía el tono de voz su cabeza explotaría por el nivel de alcohol que tomó la noche anterior.

-Pero tienes que emprender otro camino y no vendrá bien el que digan que te derrotaron. ¿No te interesaría el seguir con la empresa de tu abuelo? Tienes suficientes ejemplares de buen vino en la cava como para esperar que las uvas te den nuevas ganancias o ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste una vez que querías ser piloto? Puedes aprender, hay una vida frente a ti, no te des por vencido.

-¿Estarás aquí a mi regreso?

-No debes depender de mi Edward, soy una caso perdido desde que decidí ir con Alec Vulturi, mi vida pende de un hilo- le dio la mujer cerrando los ojos, el aliento del hombre la distraía a pesar del olor a alcohol.

-Iré si a mi regreso te encuentro… necesitamos hablar, pero en este momento no estoy sobrio del todo.

-Bien, esperare a que regreses.

-Promételo.

-Tienes mi palabra- le dijo la mujer alejándose del peli cobrizo- No tardes, el avión está esperando.

Bella salió del baño y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Se dirigió al cuarto de lavado, se quitó sus pantalones de mezclilla, la blusa y el saco, el último se había arruinado pero el pantalón y la blusa los metió a la secadora y espero a que estuvieran secos, se volvió a vestir y se dirigió a la habitación de Edward. Sacó del armario un traje azul marino, una camisa blanca y una corbata a juego, dejó la ropa sobre la cama, buscó entre los cajones de ropa algo que pudiera sustituir su saco, encontró una sudadera color vino con el apellido de Edward y el número 9. La castaña sonrió, olió la prenda para después ponerse la sudadera y dirigirse a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

El pelicobrizo salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra toalla sobre los hombros, entró a su habitación y vio el traje, la camisa y la corbata sobre la cama. Cerró por un momento los ojos ya que un zumbido comenzaba a sonar en su cabeza, un momento después entró a la habitación mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro, la habitación estaba impregnada del olor a ella. Ahora que la castaña-rubia había regresado, estaba seguro de una cosa: No la dejaría ir nunca más.

El hombre salió de su habitación y percibió el olor a café recién hecho. Se dirigió a la cocina y observó a Bella tratando de alcanzar algo de la alacena que estaba en el punto más alto del mueble, no supo que le causó mayor gracia si la mujer estirada tratando de alcanzar algo o el que ella llevara su sudadera de la universidad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó el hombre.

-La torpe azúcar- le dijo la mujer aun estirándose, el hombre se paró tras ella y sin más problema le paso lo que buscaba.

-Gracias- le dijo la mujer de mala gana para ir al comedor con el hombre tras ella.

-Bonita sudadera- le dio Edward a la castaña.

-Es cómoda… desayuna, necesitas algo en el estómago además de esa cantidad increíble de alcohol, dormirás en el vuelo y cuando llegues podrás enfrentar a todos esos sujetos que trataron de atacarte por la espalda- le dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación, el hombre miró el desayuno con desagrado pero, aunque no le gustara, la mujer tenía razón así que comenzó a comer.

Media hora después el hombre terminó de desayunar, lavó sus dientes y se dirigió a la sala donde lo esperaba la mujer parada a un lado de la ventana viendo el exterior con expresión pensativa.

-Me marcho- le dio el hombre tomando las llaves de uno de sus autos, Bella lo miró.

-¿Te marchas? No creerás que te dejaré manejar en tu estado ¿Cierto?- le dijo la mujer acercándose a Edward.

-No dejaré que manejes mi auto, puedo manejar.

-¿En verdad? Apuesto que tu cabeza zumba, te sientes mareado y tienes nauseas, eso sin contar el sueño que debes tener- le dijo la mujer acercándose al peli cobrizo con una sonrisa ladina, se paró frente a Edward, el cual retrocedió un paso para poner distancia entre Bella y él, pero se topó con el sillón, la mujer se volvió a acercar.

-No dejaré que manejes en ese estado, prometo cuidar tu auto- le dijo la mujer al oído a Edward mientras le quitaba las llaves del auto sin que este pusiera mayor resistencia-¿Lo ves? Cedes fácilmente cuando no estás en tus cinco sentidos.

-Yo cedo ante ti en cualquier estado- le dijo el hombre tomando a la mujer de la cintura y acercándola a él para besarla.

-Es hora de irnos, perderás el vuelo si no te das prisa… yo estaré esperando tu regreso.

-Cuento con encontrarte aquí- le dijo el hombre yendo al garaje y entrando al auto en el asiento del copiloto.

-Ya te dije que no le pasará nada a tu auto, tranquilízate- le dijo Bella encendiendo el auto.

-No me preocupa el auto- le dijo el hombre cerrando los ojos esperando que el molesto zumbido de su cabeza aminorara.

Al llegar al aeropuerto Bella se estacionó un par de metros lejos del jet, el hombre miró por la ventana, no quería marcharse, pero al parecer no había otra opción. Ella había prometido estar a su regreso y le creería.

-Te veré pasado mañana a las ocho de la noche- le dijo el oji verde.

-Estaré esperándote justo aquí- le dijo la mujer sonriéndole, el hombre asintió, salió del auto y se dirigió al jet, donde lo esperaba el capitán. Bella se alejó de la pista y observó cómo se alejaba el avión, suspiró, encendió el auto y emprendió el regreso a la ciudad, moría de sueño, pero, debía ir a una cafetería a encontrarse con Alice, de lo contrario la pelinegra iría a su departamento y la asediaría hasta que accediera a desayunar con ella, así que dejando las complicaciones de lado iría al encuentro de la pequeña Cullen voluntariamente.

Al llegar al lugar pudo visualizar a Alice al fondo de la cafetería, se acercó y se sentó frente a la pelinegra.

-¡Bella! Me alegro de que hayas llegado- le dijo Alice feliz.

-Preferiría dormir- le dijo la mujer recargando sus codos en la mesa y tomando su rostro.

-Te pedí un expreso, no ha de tardar en llegar, pero ahora dime como te fue con Edward.

-Bien- le dijo la castaña sin levantar el rostro de entre sus manos.

-¿Bien? ¿Solo bien? Dame más detalles.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Alice?

-Que se reconciliaron- le dijo la mujer pelinegra con una enorme sonrisa.

-No es tan fácil- le dijo la castaña mirando a su compañera.

-Podría serlo si sonrieras un poco y dejaras de lado lo que te agobia.

-No es tan fácil, si pudiera lo haría.

-Puedes, solo es decidirse.

-No lo sé, no quiero dejarlo ir, no puedo estar sin él, pero si me quedo, puede salir afectado, puede convertirse en un objetivo igual que yo- le dijo la castaña desviando la mirada enojada consigo misma por poner a Edward en ese punto.

-Y ¿Ya le preguntaste a Edward que es lo que quiere?

-No, ni siquiera sé que es lo que hay entre nosotros.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Ambos están ciegos! No ven que el uno es importante para el otro- le dijo la pelinegra, Bella miró un punto en la pared mientras pensaba el cómo se podía alejar del problema que la perseguía desde hacía años, si lo correcto era seguir sus deseos y dejar de lado todo lo que involucraba a Aro Di Salvo. Mientras su mente trabajaba el mesero puso frente a ella una taza de café con un expreso.

-¡Bella!- le llamo la pelinegra a la mujer la cual salió de su letargo.

-¿Qué?- le dijo la mujer.

-Te pregunté si sabes qué día es hoy- le dijo la pequeña mujer comenzando a desesperarse.

-¡No lo sé Alice! Así que deja de alterarte- le dijo la mujer seriamente

-Hoy hace ocho años fue el día en el que te marchaste de Chicago sin mirar atrás- le dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Aún lo recuerdas? Es un dato inservible- le dijo la castaña mientras llevaba la tasa de café a los finos labios.

-No es inservible, es una fecha que marcó la vida de mi hermano y mía- le dijo Alice en un tono un tanto sombrío.

-¿Cómo pudo marcar una simple despedida a alguien?- le preguntó la mujer sin poder creerlo, la pelinegra suspiró y bajo la mirada recordando un escenario en particular de hacía ocho años.

En el salón se podía escuchar la música bailar en el aire, al llegar a la entrada del salón se podían percibir la multitud de cabelleras de distintas tonalidades, los vestidos de seda, finos y caros, los ventanales finamente tallados, los manteles impecablemente blancos, la orquesta que estaba ubicada en el centro del salón y el candelabro iluminar todo a su alrededor. Era una fiesta elegante y glamorosa desde los ojos de una pequeña muchacha de dieciséis años de cabellos negros como el ébano, facciones delicadas y afiladas como los de un hada, ojos verdes cual esmeralda y piel clara que contrastaba totalmente con su cabello.

Aquella pequeña hada se divertía caminando de un lugar a otro, conversando con mujeres, que a su parecer, poseían un estilo único y elegancia. Bailaba de vez en cuando con un caballero que la invitase a bailar y para que la noche fuera perfecta podía pasar tiempo con sus padres. Todo marchaba de maravilla para la joven, la música la relajaba mientras hablaba con sus padres y su hermano.

-Y dime Alice ¿Cuantas amigas tienes en el instituto?- le preguntó la mujer de cabellos color caramelo a su hija.

-No muchas, todas son frívolas de todo y cabezas huecas, tengo miles de compañeras pero solo una amiga- le dijo Alice sonriendo al recordar a su terca amiga.

-Valla, debe ser una señorita distinguida ¿De qué familia es?- le preguntó el hombre rubio, el padre de la muchacha, la cual comenzaba a ponerse de nervios ante el interrogatorio, nervios que pudo notar su hermano para salir al rescate de ella.

-¿Por qué les interesa la vida de Alice si la exiliaron aquí? Vienen una vez cada años solo para interrogarla, es hipócrita y fuera de lugar- le dijo el peli cobrizo de manera seria y tajante.

-No es que tú veas mucho a tu hermana- le contestó el rubio fríamente.

-Así es, ya que me exiliaron a Londres- le dijo el ojiverde molesto sorprendiendo al rubio ya que su hijo jamás le había levantado la voz antes o le había hecho frente.

-¿Exiliarte? Te estamos brindando una educación, una formación- le dio el padre a su hijo.

-Una formación que se me impuso y que con gusto delegaría- le dijo el ojiverde firme ante la mirada sorprendida de sus padres.

-No le hables así a tu padre Edward Anthony Cullen- le reprendió su madre.

-Padres son los que crían no los que engendran y podría decir que en ese aspecto Alice y yo no les debemos realmente nada- les dijo el ojiverde firme y seguro mientras recibía la mirada sorprendida de su hermana ya que Edward se distinguía por bajar la cabeza ante su padre y obedecer todo lo que decía sin poner objeción alguna, lo cual con el tiempo lo había vuelto frío y sombrío.

-No te permito que nos hables así jovencito- le dio el rubio a Edward.

-¿Qué harás castigarme por las dos horas que permanezcas aquí antes de que vuelvas de donde quiera que hallas venido?- le dio el joven para después dar media vuelta y alejarse de ahí con su hermana tras de él, siguiéndolo hasta un balcón.

-¿Qué fue eso Edward?- le preguntó su hermana mientras el hombre buscaba a su alrededor algo, o a alguien.

-¿Bella donde esta?- le dijo el hombre acercándose al borde del balcón y buscando en la fiesta aquella cabellera de cabellos castaños rubios.

-No lo sé, quizá fue al tocador- le dijo la pequeña muchacha dirigiéndose a los tocadores pero observando que su amiga no estaba ahí, regresando a la fiesta donde su hermano buscaba a la castaña.

-No está en el baño- le dijo Alice.

-Y nadie la ha visto- le contestó Edward mientras la pelinegra llamaba al celular de su amiga.

-No contesta el teléfono, no te preocupes, de seguro regresó caminando por el camino- le dijo la pequeña hada a lo que su hermano se encamino a la salida para ir por su auto y buscar a la chica por la carretera. Obteniendo una búsqueda infructuosa.

El ojiverde comenzaba a desesperarse y a angustiarse por la flor carnívora ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Y si le había sucedido algo? O peor aún ¿Qué tal si se había metido en problemas? Siendo esta una cualidad nata en la mujer al tener un carácter… difícil.

Al día siguiente el peli cobrizo yendo a la alberca donde entrenaba cada mañana la castaña encontró a nadie, solo un entrenador preocupado que fue a buscarla para que más tarde le diera una noticia, la joven no estaba y para veinticuatro horas más tarde declararla desaparecida.

Los próximos días la pelinegra fue testigo del como la llama que antes había visto en los ojos de su hermano se extinguiera, manchando con aquellas cenizas el alma y el corazón de su hermano, dejando el alma negra y en el lugar del corazón un hoyo negro. Oscureciendo cinco veces más al hombre de cómo estaba antes.

La castaña escuchó atentamente a Alice dejando por un segundo de lado la atmosfera de la cafetería pero volviendo a ella cuando la voz de la pelinegra se extinguió.

-¿Él me quería?- preguntó la castaña sorprendida.

-No, Bella, él te amaba- le dijo la pelinegra a su compañera, la cual paso sus largos dedos por su sedosa cabellera.

-Juro que arreglare esto, no sé cómo, pero lo haré- le dijo Bella a Alice levantándose de su silla y dejando dinero en la mesa- Estoy cansada Alice y debo pensar muchas cosas, te veré después.

-Adiós Bella, me comunicare contigo después- le dijo Alice a la castaña mientras esta última daba media vuelta y salía del lugar.

No había lugar a duda, debía alejarse de Aro Di Salvo, ya no se involucraría más en eso, se haría a un lado, tal como las autoridades en el caso querían. Se desharía de Kate Ivanov y sería solo Bella Madeleine Peeters y se quedaría con Edward el tiempo que pudiera, no había vuelta atrás. La decisión estaba tomada.

* * *

Espero les gustase el capítulo. Nos leemos pronto.

ATTE: Ann Marie.


End file.
